


and twist

by barelyprolific



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, completely contextless, it just came to me idk, mini-scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyprolific/pseuds/barelyprolific
Summary: "Don't you want to kiss me too?"
Relationships: Paul Strickland/Marjan Marwani
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	and twist

Inside the bar, the air is warm and sticky, the buzz of the crowd making it hard to hear himself think. Sometimes Paul just needs to step out and take a breath. Marjan following him isn't surprising, but always pleasant. The neon lights from the sign above have her eyes almost shining pink. She's leaning against the brick, watching Paul with a brightness that doesn't come from electricity, biting her bottom lip, one corner of her mouth curled up in a smile, and he stops, mid-sentence.

"You want me to kiss you." Paul can feel his eyebrows going up as he blurts the words out. Marjan blinks, narrows her eyes and leans a little more away from him. 

"What? No, I don't." She tugs her braid over her shoulder, fiddles with the end. "And so what if I do?" she asks after barely a second's pause, chin going up. "Don't you want to kiss me too?" Without waiting for an answer, Marjan leans back into Paul's space, looking up at him with a challenge in the set of her mouth. "Well, don't you?"

Marjan's eyes search his, and when Paul brings his hand up, she takes it. 

"Don't you?" She asks again, softer this time.

"Yeah," Paul laces their fingers together, tugging Marjan a step closer, "I do."

So he does. 


End file.
